1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the labeling of packages which are shipped through the mail and, more particularly, pertains to new and improved packing lists and shipping labels.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of labeling of packages to be shipped through the mails, it has been the practice to employ a separate and distinct shipping label to carry the shipping address and a separate and distinct packing list which is fastened to the exterior of the package by a see-through pouch which carries the packing list and is fastened by a self-adhesive layer to the package.
This type of labeling functions satisfactorily in the field. However, it requires, for the most part, human intervention for attaching the items to the package, as well as filling in the required information on the shipping label and the packing list.
There have been attempts to combine the function of an invoice with the function of an address label by creating a multilayered paper packet with carbonless paper, which would allow printing of the top sheet, which serves as an address label, and also print the invoice sheet underneath. These labeling packets are normally printed on a continuous web impact printer. They would be attached to a package by means of a self-adhesive backing.
These packets are made out of paper and are susceptible to being damaged by the normal rough handling that is typical of the mail transport system. As a result, an additional standard address label is required to be placed on a package containing these invoice packets. The concern is that if the invoice is inadvertently torn, the internal invoice sheet would be lost and the package would no longer contain an address.
The present invention alleviates all these concerns by providing a shipping label that also functions as a packing list which can be preprinted completely by computer-driven machinery and attached to the package by automated labelling equipment.